1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packing apparatuses, and particularly to a packing apparatus for packing electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A packing apparatus is used for packing an electronic device. The packing apparatus includes a plurality of cushions for securing the corners of the electronic device. Each cushion is divided into two parts by a shock-absorbing member, so that each cushion can secure two electronic devices. However, the shock-absorbing member is often knocked to pieces when the electronic devices move around.